Conventionally, fluororubbers possess rubber elasticity inherent in rubber similarly to other general-purpose rubbers and are superior in properties such as heat resistance, oil resistance, and chemical resistance as compared to other general-purpose rubbers, so that fluororubbers are used in various applications by taking advantage of such properties, in a manner that fluororubbers are used as: leak-proof rubber parts represented by O-rings, packings and gaskets; vibration-proof rubbers; belts; rubbers in rubber coated fabrics; and impact absorption stopper parts such as for printer heads, and for head controllers of hard disks (HDD), and more concretely, stoppers placed for the purpose of exemplarily preventing malfunctions of readout arms within HDD devices.
Such conventional fluororubbers are tacky at rubber surfaces and have high friction coefficients, and thus may require an anti-tack treatment for cross-linked rubber surfaces upon production thereof. However, the anti-tack treatment problematically increases production costs
Further, exemplarily using conventional fluororubbers as stoppers of storage devices of hard disks (HDD), suffer from malfunctions due to adhesion between stoppers and arms. Moreover, damping properties of conventional fluororubbers largely depend on temperature such that rebound resilience is large at high temperature, thereby problematically failing to absorb vibrations of arms.
Herein, the “stoppers” are parts each provided for the purpose of: defining a limit position (arm swung position) of a movable range of a record/readout head portion provided at an end of an arm where the arm is kept stand-by; and absorbing impacts in order to restrict malfunctions of the arm after operations or during stand-by thereof.
Recently and increasingly used as such stoppers are those of a magnet-older type each including a magnet incorporated into a rubber to fix an arm by a magnetic force, and those of crush-stop type each including stoppers arranged at opposite sides of an arm, respectively. These stoppers require capabilities, mainly represented by the following three items:
(1) Excellence in impact absorbability upon collision of arm;
(2) Free of adhesion between the rubber and the arm, though the rubber and an end (made of metal) of the arm are required to be pressurized to each other by magnetic force or the like during stand-by of the arm; and
(3) Cleanliness.
Adopting conventional fluororubbers is less problematic in terms of (1) impact absorbability and (3) cleanliness, but problematically leads to failure of satisfaction of the required capability (2) due to larger tackiness.
Disclosed in WO2004/094479 A1 is a technique, in which an addition ratio (cross-linking accelerator/crosslinking agent) between a quaternary phosphonium salt as a cross-linking accelerator and a crosslinking agent both to be blended in a fluororubber composition is set to be between 0.9 inclusive and 5 inclusive, in a manner to adopt the addition ratio larger than those in conventional fluororubber compositions, thereby allowing a lower friction of a rubber surface. The thus lowered friction modifies a rubber surface state, thereby realizing a decreased friction coefficient, i.e., a lower tackiness.
However, although the fluororubber composition described in the patent-related reference 1 leads to a surface having a decreased friction coefficient in itself, the surface keeps a flat and smooth state, resulting in that the composition is combined with a procedure to further roughen a surface state such as by applying a satin like treatment to a mold upon practical use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a polyol-crosslinking fluororubber composition and a production method of a cross-linked fluororubber product, capable of achieving a fluororubber surface having a lower friction coefficient, and capable of increasing a surface roughness of the cross-linked fluororubber product without applying a treatment to a mold.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.